Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: A different version of the book. Different couples.
1. Beginning of Summer

Harry and Hermione were still standing in the tower overlooking the sunset. Ron came up and saw them. "What's going on, Guys?"

The two looked at their friend. "Nothing, Ron. I was just apologizing to Harry for how I was treating him." Hermione said. "Then he showed me this." She said showing him the fake horcrux. "It's a fake. It was meant to be a trick for Voldemort, but Harry got to it first and there was this note inside it." She then handed him the note.

"Who's initials are these?"

"We don't know. But we're gonna find out." Harry said.

"Then I'm coming with you too, Mate. I'm not one to pass up an adventure with you."

"That's what Hermione said. Only she wants to go because she doesn't want me going alone and she knows it'll take longer if she's not there since she's the bookworm."

Ron laughed at that last statement. "She cares a great deal for you, Harry. In fact, she's even told me she loves you. Her and I broke up. She wants you, Mate. You should consider it. I know I should be angry with you because of how I myself feel about her, but I'm not. I know it wouldn't work out between us and I want her to be happy. I also want my best mate to be happy and if that's from you two being together, then so be it. I'll be there to support you both."

"She really said she loves me?"

"Yeah, Mate. She did. And she thinks you don't want her because of Ginny."

"I broke up with Ginny because of Hermione. I realized that Hermione has always been there for me and she's always helped me even if I didn't want it. She can read me like an open book. She knows all my secrets. Ginny doesn't understand. Even though she's there, she just doesn't get it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. If it's Hermione you want, go get her." Ron said.

"Thanks, Mate." Harry replied and left to find where Hermione had gone off to. He found her twenty minutes later in the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione?"

Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch by the fireplace crying when she heard her name being called. She looked up and wiped her tears. "Oh. Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry sat down and pulled her to him. "What for? You have nothing to be sorry for. And you already apologized for the other thing."

"I came in here and Ginny said you two broke up. She said she knows and she's mad at me. She said if..." She started crying again.

Harry rubbed her back. "I broke up with her because I have feelings for someone else. I was talking to Ron and he mentioned something I never expected. Which is why I came looking for you." He said softly.

She looked up at his emerald green eyes. "Really? What was it?"

Harry slightly smiled and pulled her down for a soft kiss. It came as a bit of a surprise for her, but she got over it quickly and kissed him back. When they pulled away, Harry replied. "I love you too."

Hermione's tears turned from sad to happy and she jumped on him. "I love you so much, Harry."

He smiled and got down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it up to reveal a nice platinum and silver mixed band with a heart-shaped red diamond in the middle. Hermione gasped. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

She nodded frantically. "YES!"

Harry James Potter smiled and put the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her passionately. They continued their snog until Ginevra Weasley came down from the girls' dorm rooms. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The couple parted and looked over to her. "Ginny..." Harry warned.

"I told you he's MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" She screamed and stomped over getting ready to hit Hermione.

Harry got up and blocked Hermione from the punch. He grabbed Ginny's fist as she swung. "You won't touch her!" He yelled.

"But you're my boyfriend. She shouldn't be kissing you."

"I told you, Ginny. We're over. Hermione's my fiance' and we're getting married. If I find you hurt her, I will never speak to you again." He said and he grabbed Hermione by the hand and apparated them to the burrow.

* * *

At the burrow, Molly Weasley was making dinner and heard a pop coming from the living room. She walked in and saw Harry and Hermione. "Hello, Dears. Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Molly, do you remember me telling you about breaking up with Ginny?"

"Of course I do, Dear. What about it?"

"She didn't take it very well and she kind of took it out on Hermione."

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"I broke up with Ron and he understood. He took it quite well surprisingly. He had apparently told Harry how I felt and Harry came looking for me. We started to talk and once I found out he felt the same way for me, he proposed."

"Oh. Well that's great, DEAR! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Molly." Hermione said. "But when we were snogging afterwards, Ginny came down from the girls' dorms and was screaming at me. She tried to hit me and Harry blocked it."

"I told her not to touch her and if I found she ever hurt her, I'd never speak to her again." Harry interjected.

"Good golly. Don't worry, Dears. I'll speak to her when she gets home and take care of it."

"Thanks, Molly. We'll see you soon." Harry replied and apparated them back to Gryffindor tower.


	2. Death Eater attack and First Horcrux

A few months later, it was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny was still angry at Hermione and has been trying to find a love potion she could use to make her fall for her brother as well as make Harry fall for her. It's almost time for the ceremony and Harry was waiting for his fiance' to go to their seats. Hermione finally came down wearing a very delicate satin red dress and matching heals. Harry looked at her in aw. "Wow!, Hermione. You look... absolutely GORGEOUS."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry." She kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go find our seats?"

"Lead the way." She replied and put her arm through his.

* * *

After the wedding, everyone was gathered in the wedding tent for the after party. Harry saw Luna and smiled. "Hello, Luna. How are you?"

"Exceptional. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks. Hermione and I have finally picked a date for our wedding."

"Oh! How wonderful, Harry. When is it?"

"December eighteenth. Unless our horcrux hunt takes longer than that. Then we'll change it."

"That's nice. Well, have you seen Ron? I'm looking for him."

"Uh, no I haven't. The last I saw him, he was headed inside looking for you."

"Thanks, Harry. See you later." She said and headed into the house.

Harry smiled and started off to look for Hermione when suddenly death eaters attacked. Everyone screamed. "Hermione!"

"HARRY!" He heard.

"MIONE!" He yelled again and spotted her. He ran to her as she ran to him. Harry grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Where's Ron?"

"I don't know. I saw Luna heading for the house to look for him. God I'm scared, Harry."

"Shhhhhh. I know. It's ok. I'm here, Sweetheart." He soothed and kissed the top of her head.

"Lets find Ron and start on our emergency hunt." She said and let him go.

He nodded and they headed towards the house. "HARRY! HERMIONE!" They suddenly heard.

They turned around and spotted their friend. "RON! Come on!" Hermione shouted.

He ran to them and grabbed her hand. She apparated them to London fast and they stood on the sidewalk. "That was too close." Ron said panting.

"Lets go over there by those dumpsters and change. I brought a set of clothes for each of us." Hermione said.

They walked over to the dumpsters and Hermione pulled out each set of clothes handing them theirs. "What do you have in there?" Ron asked amazed as her bag seemed very small.

"Its an easy extension charm. Very handy when it comes to emergencies."

"Nice." Harry said. "You have to teach me that."

Hermione smiled. "Later. For now, you two change on the other side of the dumpster while I change here."

* * *

A month later, the trio found the real locket horcrux and Hermione apparated them to a forest clearing. Ron got hurt and was laying on the ground crying in pain. "RON!" Hermione cried.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He got hit. Give me that bottle of stuff. It's in my bag."

Harry did as asked and handed it to her quickly. "OW!" Ron cried as it burned his wound.

"Hold on. Just a little more." Hermione said. "Set up the tent, Harry!"

"Where the hell do I get a tent?!" He cried exasperated then remembered the extension charm on her bag and went to grab it. "Accio tent."

The tent popped out and he set it up.

* * *

After Ron was healed and ready,he pulled out the horcrux and threw it on the ground. Harry did every possible curse to destroy it and nothing worked. He picked it up and put it around his neck. "We keep watch for now until we find the thing to destroy it." Hermione said.

They went in the tent and set up a table and cots for them to sleep on. There were only two cots and Harry looked at his fiance' confused. "Why only two?"

"You and I are sharing one and Ron gets the other."

"Alright. Just curious." Harry said.


	3. Godric's Hollow

The trio was there in the forest for a week and they were walking to a new spot. Ron has been wearing the horcrux all day. They finally came to a new spot and Ron was taking watch. It was late at night and Harry and Hermione were reading about something thinking about their next move in the horcrux hunt when Ronald Weasley stormed in angry as fuck. "What the hell is this?!"

The couple stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Ron." Hermione said.

"Don't Ron me! I'm outta here!"

"I thought you knew what you signed up for!" Harry shouted at him.

"Yeah. I thought I did too."

"Ron! Stop it! You wouldn't be acting like this if you hadn't worn it all day." Hermione said trying to take the horcrux off his neck.

Ron whipped her hand away and she backed off starting to cry, but blinked back the tears. Harry got angry at him. "Ron! Stop it! If you want to go, FINE! GO! Go back to the warm comfort of The Burrow! Cry to your mother! GO!"

Ron was so pissed he took off the horcrux and slammed it onto a cot next to him. He looked at Hermione who had tears welling up in her eyes again. "I'm leaving! You coming too or what?!" Hermione looked between the two friends and then stared at him. "Fine. I see how it is then. You choose him over me." He said and started out.

"RON!" Hermione cried.

Ron turned around. "I saw you two the other night."

"RON! Stop it!" She cried again. Ron left. "Ronald!" She cried trying to follow him.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him with tears streaming silently. "It's not worth it, Sweetheart. Once he's back to normal and realizes his mistake, he'll be back. You'll see." He soothed and she hugged her fiance' tight.

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I know, Love. I know. I love you too." He replied and kissed her temple.

* * *

After an hour of Hermione crying and Harry trying to sooth her, the two fell asleep on their shared cot. Harry woke up about ten minutes later and Hermione was still asleep on top of him. The man smiled. "Mione. Angel, you need to wake up." He said softly.

Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time. Why don't you go keep watch while I cook us something to eat."

"Mmk." She mumbled stretching. She sat up and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

Hermione went out to keep watch and Harry quickly started dinner. Once done, dinner went smoothly and with comfortable silence.

* * *

Three and half months later, the couple were in a odd area doing separate things to make their next move. Hermione was outside reading her book from Dumbledore when she spotted something and called Harry to come see. Harry hurried over and sat down. She read him about the deathly hallows and explained her theory. It's Christmas Eve and Ron still hadn't returned. However, they did figure out that the sword of Gryffindor was what they need to destroy the horcruxes. "So what do we do now?" Asked Hermione.

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow."

She nodded and they packed up quickly. Harry apparated them and they landed in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. The two split up to look for clues. Hermione found Ignotis Peverall's grave with the deathly hallows' symbol on it. "Harry!" She called. There was no response and she looked to find him standing in front of a grave with sadness in his eyes. She walked over and stood next to him. The grave read _James Potter + Lily Evans Potter Beloved friends and parents_. Hermione had tears welling up and conjured a wreath of white roses in front of the grave. She layed her head on his shoulder and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Harry." She said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He replied.

The two stood there for a while. "Why don't you say something, Hunny. I will too."

Harry nodded and they knelt in front of it. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. I don't really know what to say. Umm... The horcrux hunt is going well. Ron still hasn't returned. Hermione and I are engaged. We've been engaged for a few months now. Our wedding was supposed to be a week ago, but the horcrux hunt is taking longer than we expected. We want all our friends there, so we'll wait until after the final battle instead. I just hope we live through it. I miss you guys. Sometimes I can feel you with me, but it's not the same. I wish you could be here for our wedding. You'd really like Hermione. Her parents probably would have became close friends with you. They're really nice. They're muggles, but it doesn't matter. They're both private dentists. Hermione, she's such a bookworm. She's the smartest witch of our age just like you were, Mom. She's a lot like you. Big heart, caring, SMART, and just plain beautiful. She's always been there for me. I know now that I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her. She's my rock and even my conscious. Crazy as THAT sounds. But she's my everything and I can't wait for her to be my wife."

Hermione was crying at his kind words then wiped her tears. "Lily. James. Harry is the sweetest, most big-hearted, and smartest man I've ever met. To me, it didn't matter that he was famous or popular. He didn't even like it and I admired him for that for years. He puts everyone else before himself and I couldn't imagine finding any other man that would do that. When I was little, I didn't have friends. I was always picked on for my bushy hair and my buck teeth, and even just for being a bookworm. But YOUR son, was the first person to not ever care about that. To him, my hair was just a physical way of showing my personality. And my teeth didn't bother him either. He loved that I was smart and to him I was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He was the first friend I ever made and I couldn't be more grateful. When he asked me to marry him, I couldn't help, but cry. I was so happy. I love him with all my heart and I can't wait to give him a family of his own."


End file.
